


The First snow of winter

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Karen and Matt find themselves in an unexpected snowfall.





	The First snow of winter

“So much for a sleet.” Karen complained, when they stepped outside the courthouse and found the streets covered in snow.

“Cheer up, Karen. It's the first snow of the winter,” Matt said, following her down the steps.

She sighed. “Don't remind me.”

“Not a big fan of snow?”

“I don't mind it. But it's a stretch to call _this_ snow. It's more like a cold sludge. At least you got real snow in Vermont.” She took Matt's arm and started the slow walk to the train station.

“You'll get used to it.”

“I really hope I don't.” She said, remembering Wesley's words about getting to love the city by forgetting what she disliked about it.

Matt frowned at her words, or perhaps at something he heard in her voice.

“We need to introduce you to proper snow.” She added before he asked her about it.

“Is that an offer, Ms Page?”

“Depends. How do you feel about skiing?”

“Up for it, as long as you don't leave me alone with Foggy.” Karen laughed.

“You got yourself a trip to the nearest mountain, Mr Murdock.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Karen bit down a smile. They hadn’t been on a vacation together since the Nelson and Murdock days. It would be a welcome change in pace after Fisk. Plus, the image of Matt in skis was too amusing to pass.

“You have to be kidding me.” she said when they got to the station.

“What?”

“Attention: uptown A, C, and E trains are delayed due to a track fire on 23rd street,” the speakers answered for her. “For alternate uptown service take the 1, 2, and 3 trains.”

“Oh, that.”

“I don't think the train's coming soon.” She said, eying the crowd of people waiting on the platform and the flashing yellow letters on the information board. “We should take the 1.”

Matt moved his head to the side, trying to listen to something in the distance. “The red line isn't moving either. But the M20 stop is five blocks away.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Karen re-took his arm and guided them back to the surface.

She laughed the moment they exited the station. “About that bus.”

The street was full of cars stopped in traffic. The line went as far as her eye could see.

Matt grimaced. “There's an accident five blocks away.”

“When it rain it pours.” Karen sighed. “So, what do we do now?”

“Do you mind walking?”

“We don’t have snow shoes, Matt,” She reminded him. They hadn’t seemed necessary when the forecast had been a light sleet.

“Just follow my lead.” Matt took her free hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

His warm hand was a stark contrast from the chilly winter wind.

“I’m suing you if I fall.” she joked, making Matt chuckle.

“Good thing I know your lawyer, then.” He pulled her closer. “I won't let you fall. I promise.”

She smiled at him with reddened cheeks, which might not have been entirely due to the weather. “Lead the way.”

Maybe, just maybe, it was alright to get used to the city's snow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm stuck in the subway for 2 hours thanks to the snow. At least I got to have some fun about it.


End file.
